


Подарок судьбы

by Mafalda_Lilas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Science Fiction, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Lilas/pseuds/Mafalda_Lilas
Summary: Юноша-механик, много переживший на своем веку, надеется повстречать того, рядом с кем сможет наконец согреться холодной зимой.Праздничная сказка о чудесах, которые имеют обыкновение случаться неожиданно, и о счастье, появление которого невозможно предугадать.Беты (редакторы): Shangrilla





	Подарок судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Решила рассказать немного о том самом Бале Истинных, на котором Истинные пары обретают друг друга~~~
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Winter Blackberry - моей незабвенной гамме и музе)  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/3336345

Узкие улочки старинного города купались в холодном лунном свете, покрывающем все, до чего мог дотянуться, серебром: и островерхие башенки, венчающие крыши домов, и пестрые навесы над сияющими, несмотря на поздний час, витринами, и булыжники мостовой, отполированные тысячами ног. Свет праздничных огней составлял достойную конкуренцию жидкому лунному серебру — каждая из улочек столицы была затейливо украшена к наступающему рождеству перекинутыми между домами яркими гирляндами.

Впрочем, на улицах сейчас было пустынно — все уже собрались на главной площади, над которой то и дело вспыхивали яркие огни фейерверков. Бал истинных, испокон веков устраиваемый в главный праздник года — на Рождество, собрал большую часть жителей города.

Тысячи людей, ищущие пару, облачались в маски, чтобы выбирать и быть выбранными не глазами, а душой, кружились в вальсе, стараясь разыскать во всеобщей сумятице и толчее своего Истинного. Того, вместе с кем они снимут маски, чтобы видеть сияющие глаза друг друга, иметь возможность согревать жарким дыханием озябшие пальчики партнера или дарить друг другу поцелуи. После всех печалей прошлогодней войны людям особенно хотелось быть счастливыми. А что может даровать большее счастье, чем обретение Истинного!

Впрочем, Дей больше не разделял общей радости, заставляющей толпу ликовать из-за каждого залпа салюта так, будто эти взрывы больше не ассоциировались с войной, со страшными артиллерийскими очередями, не пощадившими даже самые изящные дома города. 

Четверть часа назад он пришел на площадь в маске, чтобы праздновать вместе со всеми, а может быть, даже, чем черт не шутит, встретить своего истинного, близкого человека, на которого всегда можно положиться, не чувствовать себя больше никчемным одиночкой. А теперь сидел, забившись в темный угол на какой-то богом забытой улочке, как помойная крыса.

От громких залпов в окнах близлежащих домов мелко подрагивали цветные стеклышки, и их грустный звон был похож на плач. Дей заплакал бы, если бы давно не разучился и когда-нибудь вообще умел. Иначе, как крысой, он себя не ощущал: сначала годы войны, голод в каждом городе его родного края, голод, когда варили и ели ремни, только бы не умереть. Потом, когда он уже вырос — вечно замерзшее и голодное дитя войны (он был на полфута ниже ростом, чем следовало бы, бледный и хрупкий), короткая служба, окончившаяся еще более коротким и нелепым пленом перед самым концом войны.

Он никогда не был патриотом, полагая войну делом королей, отправляющих свои народы на убой, и был рад ее завершению, пускай и не очень славному для его страны. Получив королевское помилование, он так и не вернулся назад, на родину. Нормального дома у него лет с десяти не было, а здесь, в чужом краю, на полях победившей страны уже колосились поспевающие хлеба, отгоняя призрак голода.

Добрел до столицы, по дороге отточив до мастерства обрывки умений, приобретенных на войне, — там он научился чинить разные механизмы, потому что мастеров реже отправляли на общую бойню как пушечное мясо. Поначалу перебивался случайными подработками, заработал себе неплохую репутацию, а через год, скопив деньжат и отказывая себе во всем, открыл небольшую лавчонку в два окошка, где и трудился, и жил в тесной подсобке. Чинил чужие патефоны, самозакипающие чайники, дальнезоры и прочую бытовую мелочь, в чьей сердцевине разобраться оказалось куда как проще, чем в самоходных военных машинах, с которыми он привык иметь дело.

Жил скромно, друзей не завел, но иногда, как и все люди, мечтал о чем-то… Вернее будет сказать, о ком-то, рядом с кем все это обретет наконец смысл. Он был еще достаточно юн для того, чтоб все пережитые ужасы войны не убили в нем толику надежды. Потому и пошел в этом году на Бал Истинных, потратив скрупулезно отложенные на починку двери монеты на изящную фарфоровую маску, такую, какая требовалась для присутствия на балу.

Спешно запирая свою лавку и выбегая на прохладную улочку, он даже не задумался о том, что заявиться на бал во вражеской военной форме, с которой, конечно, спорол все шевроны, было плохой идеей. Он не очень-то привык заботиться о себе — все с трудом заработанные медяки шли в дело, да и посетителям его мастерской было в общем-то все равно, во что он одет, тем более что гоглы закрывали большую часть его лица, а плотный фартук — тела. 

Так уж вышло, что латанная форма была его единственной более-менее парадной одеждой. Но глумливой толпе оказалось на его финансовые трудности предсказуемо наплевать. Стоило ему очутиться на залитой огнями праздничной площади, как вокруг него образовался холодный вакуум. Сначала кто-то толкнул, будто бы не заметив, потом — чуть не оторвал рукав. В спину понеслись насмешки и оскорбления, а в лицо, скрытое маской, кусок известки с ближайшей стены. Тонкий фарфор жалобно звякнул и покрылся трещинками, которые Дей видел даже изнутри.

Обескураженный, выбитый из колеи силой чужой ненависти, столь неуместной здесь, на праздничном балу, знаменующем торжество любви и жизни, Дей замер сначала посреди пустого пространства, а потом заметался, как крыса в луче прожектора, натыкаясь на равнодушные белые маски и выставленные локти. Драки было не миновать. И было что-то такое же равнодушное и острое, как эти локти, как эти пустые лица, в радостной музыке, приумноженной рупорами на стенах домов, во всеобщем счастье, которого был достоин каждый. Но не он. Не Дей.

К счастью, кто-то вытолкнул его из круга твердо нацеленных на драку парней, дал своим вмешательством время, чтобы скрыться в переулках. Что Дей и сделал, даже не успев разглядеть своего спасителя. Впрочем, какая разница? Он и так уже нагляделся на эти холодные белые маски, способные, как оказалось, скрыть любой звериный оскал. Никто бы и расследовать не стал, если бы толпа растоптала его прямо там, на площади. Потому-то теперь Дей и сидел один на какой-то лесенке между домами, спускающейся к морю, глядя на бледное мерцание лунной дорожки на спокойной глади воды. В порванном замызганном сюртуке, в расколотой маске: несчастная портовая крыса в грязном темном углу, да и только.

Даже думать не хотелось о том, насколько наивен он был, предполагая с радостью и предвкушением, как встретит своего истинного этой ночью. Жизнь все расставила по местам и очень прямолинейно указала Дею его место на задворках чужого праздника.

Погруженный в тоскливые раздумья, он до последнего не слышал шагов за своей спиной, так что нападение стало для него полнейшей неожиданностью. Да и что бы он смог сделать? Вздернувший его со ступеней в воздух мужчина был на добрых полторы головы выше его самого и раза в два крупнее. А лицо его было скрыто белой бальной маской.

«Догнал-таки кто-то, выследил…», — с упавшим сердцем подумал Дей, сжимаясь в комок и готовясь принять удар под дых — мужчина в маске все еще держал его чуть ли не на весу, так что он только мысками своих сапог дотягивался до земли. С облегчением думалось только о том, что он не пошел домой, не привел преследователей к своему логову, не дал повода разгромить лавку. Он не был готов потерять все снова.

Даже если его сейчас тут и отделают до смерти — может, это и к лучшему.

Мужчина медлил. Вероятно, его прыти хватило только на то, чтобы Дея выследить, догнать, загнать в угол. А обличительную речь он еще составить не успел.

— Ну что же ты? Раз начал, то давай, доведи до конца. Отомсти за убитого на войне дядюшку, — ехидно выдохнул Дей, понимая, что спасения ждать неоткуда. Оставалось только быстрее закончить эту нелепую сцену, а потом уползти в свой угол зализывать раны.

Мужчина вздрогнул, явно не ожидая подобной реакции, и даже соизволил поставить Дея на землю. При этом, конечно же, не отпустил, глупо было даже ожидать подобной недальновидности от человека, который проявил такой талант ищейки, чтобы его найти.

— Ты гнался за мной, ты меня догнал, молодец. Можешь забрать свой приз, — маска приглушала севший от волнения голос молодого человека, скрадывая нервную дрожь в нем. Маска. Дей потянулся к ней пальцами, чтобы стащить со своего лица.

Мужчина молчал, но как-то даже не агрессивно, а недоуменно.

— Чтобы не изрезало лицо осколками, когда ударишь, — деловито пояснил Дей, подставляя лицо свежему морскому ветру. Маска выскользнула из его рук и, встретившись с каменными плитами древней лестницы, крякнув, раскололась.

Дей нагло уставился в прорези маски, за которыми где-то там скрывались глаза его преследователя: страха больше не было, ничего уже не было, теперь его переполняла только легкая и бесшабашная веселость.

Впрочем, сердце его все-таки оборвалось, когда незнакомец толкнул его в темный проем между домами: улочку или тупичок, Дей не знал, он не забредал в эту часть города раньше, да ему и не до размышлений стало, когда руки мужчины скользнули совсем куда-то не туда. Совсем не так, будто собирались избить или искалечить, а так, будто Дей вызывал у него другие, вполне определенные желания.

Дей только и успел подумать, что это должно ощущаться ужасным, унизительным, неправильным, что он, ищущий свою любовь, вовсе не заслужил быть зажатым в какой-то чужой подворотне неизвестным типом в маске. Смирившись с угрозой избиения, сдаваться насильнику без боя точно не стоило.

Впрочем, что он мог сделать против огромного, высоченного, который одной своей рукой мог удержать обе его, а второй тем временем раздирал на нем одежду. Что он мог сделать против жаркой ладони, нагло и по-хозяйски сжимающей его ягодицы, против пальцев, толкающихся ему в рот прежде, чем скользнуть между бедер.

Что он мог сделать с собой, стремительно теряющим силы к сопротивлению, подающимся к чужой, ласкающей его руке. С собой, уже забывшим за эти холодные годы, какими обжигающе жаркими могут быть чужие прикосновения. И позже, что он мог сделать, когда незнакомец развернул его лицом к стене, чтоб сподручнее было проникать внутрь сначала пальцами, смоченными в слюне, а потом — чем-то более крупным, обжигающе горячим. И Дей стонал в голос, срываясь на крик, бессильно упираясь лбом в сгиб локтя…

Он ничего не мог сделать со всем происходящим.

И, что больше всего пугало его самого, он ничего не хотел с этим делать, отдавая себя судьбе и незнакомцу, который в такт мощным движениям собственных бедер щедро ласкал своей крупной ладонью его требующий внимания член. Незнакомцу, который вжимал его в себя, оставляя синяки, жадно шарил огромными ладонями по хрупкому бледному телу Дея, вколачиваясь в податливое мягкое нутро. Наматывал на кулак его волосы, собранные в крысино-серый хвост, заставляя прогнуться, принять в себя еще глубже, еще более, более полно…

Волна удовольствия сбила Дея с ног, заставила потеряться в чувствах и ощущениях. Он не помнил ничего, придя в себя уже на скамейке в каком-то парке, бережно завернутый в теплый темный плащ, в который до этого был облачен его… насильник? Или случайный любовник?

Ткани в накидке было столько, что Дею хватило бы на палатку. Впрочем, он и так уже успел оценить внушительные габариты мужчины со всех, так сказать, сторон. Поерзав, Дей провел рукой между бедер, ощутил внутри липкую вязкость, но крови не обнаружил. Зато обнаружил самого мужчину, чье бедро, собственно, и служило ему подушкой.

Поморщившись, сел рядом, ощущая, как по бедрам потекло. Раньше бы он подумал — мерзость, а теперь это казалось правильным, обычным, приятным, сладким. Перекинув через колени мужчины бедро, уселся сверху, наверняка пачкая тому его идеальные темные брюки, закинул руки ему за шею, приник поцелуем к безучастному фарфору маски, скрывающей лицо любовника.

Отстранился и прижал палец к своим влажным губам, почувствовав, что мужчина готов что-то сказать, не дай бог начнет извиняться, не дай бог — проситься домой к семье и детям. Дей хотел еще, и ему казалось, что всем этим дерьмовым днем он это «еще» заслужил.

И было ему «ещё» под жарким плащом в безлюдном парке с видом на море. Где-то вдалеке затихал бал и обыватели, более или менее счастливые, расползались по своим домам и постелям. А незнакомец поддерживал его под бедра, толкаясь внутрь, и Дей смеялся и плакал, и стонал, кусая губы, и утыкался лбом в широкое плечо, и выцеловывал нежную кожу по кромке маски — кусочек скулы и теплую шею.

Дею и в голову не могло прийти, что когда-нибудь он назовет это правильным, но это было правильно. И чужое тепло под его ладонями и там, внутри его тела, и мягкие движения бедер, и соленый запах — моря ли или их пота, смешанный воедино. И затихающий шум города. И тишина между ними, разбавляемая его собственными стонами, хриплым дыханием его любовника и звучными шлепками бедер, от которых у Дея краснели уши.

И даже маска на его любовнике была правильной. Не зная лица, глупо будет вглядываться в случайных прохожих с надеждой и со страхом, а значит, он отпустит этот день и все случившееся так же, как отпускал и остальные свои радости и горести в прошлом. Насладится, переживет и отпустит. И будет жить дальше день за днем — так же, как жил все прошлые годы.

Впрочем, и он чувствовал это со всей полнотой, задыхаясь от накрывающего его беспредельного счастья быть живым здесь и сейчас, что, если бы незнакомец снял с себя эту глупую маску, если бы склонился к его шее поставить метку, Дей бы принял ее. Признал бы в этом мужчине свою истинную пару.

Но незнакомец так этого и не сделал. Ни когда застонал басовито, звучно, изливаясь внутрь Дея и несколькими резкими движениями руки доводя того до оргазма следом. Ни когда аккуратно обтирал их обоих тонким вышитым носовым платком. Ни когда аккуратно ссадил Дея на скамейку и, оправив одежду, резко поднялся и скрылся в ночных тенях, даже не бросив на него последнего взгляда.

Дей, снова выбитый из колеи силой накрывшего его оргазма, поежился на холодном ветру и поплотнее запахнулся в плащ. Думать не хотелось, укорять себя — тоже. Он понимал, что успеет этим заняться и завтра, буде появится такое желание. А сейчас он хотел поскорее убраться отсюда, из этого места, которое только что было одним из красивейших, которые он повидал на своем веку, но внезапно стало пустым и промозглым.

***

Дей, пошатываясь, вернулся домой уже на рассвете и без сил упал на свой матрас в подсобке. Между бедрами было влажно и липко, от единственной приличной одежды осталось только что название — ее уже проще было пустить на ветошь, чем вернуть былой вид. Если вспомнить, к чему этот старый мундир его привел, желание избавиться от него немедленно вообще должно было быть нестерпимым.

Дей долго лежал без сна, наблюдая, как светлеет небо в мутном смотровом окошке под потолком, плотнее кутался в чужой, пахнущий мужчиной и солью плащ и все ждал и ждал, когда на него навалится или смущение, или ненависть к себе, или брезгливость, но ничего не происходило. А потом он заснул.

Наутро, неожиданно полный сил, взялся за исполнение нового ремонтного заказа, в котором было столько плат и шестеренок, что день ушел только на составление чертежа. Следующие три дня Дей упорно трудился, как, впрочем, и всегда, и только теплый плащ, который он накидывал на плечи в вечно промерзающей мастерской, был единственным доказательством реальности случившегося.

Он больше не вспоминал о произошедшем. Вернее, старался делать вид, что ему все равно, но мысли самовольно раз за разом соскальзывали к той ночи, стоило только ему перейти от расчетов к монотонной, пускай и катастрофически сложной пайке и сборке.

Дей, натянув на глаза гоглы с увеличительными стеклами, замерзающими пальцами выполнял кропотливую работу, а умом старался рассчитать, понять, показалось ли ему, что тот незнакомец в день бала был его Истинным.

Вопросов, почему он сбежал, не возникало, с чего бы? Дей и сам прекрасно знал, что повел себя, как дрянная шлюха, — может быть, отбивался слишком мало, может быть, должен был начать рыдать и умолять о пощаде, а не о продолжении.

А может, у того уже был кто-то, о ком следовало заботиться и кого следовало защищать, только они не были истинными друг другу. Вот он и решил проверить, с кем лучше. Проверил, попробовал и вернулся домой, к свету теплого очага и любящим объятиям.

Дей вздрогнул, сбиваясь с процесса сборки, устало провел ладонью по виску, выкидывая из головы эти мысли. Он ведь даже не знал, были ли они истинными на самом деле или это было хорошо просто так, безотносительно. Он никогда не понимал, как пары осознают это, да еще так быстро, на балу, только взявшись за руки. Ему и несколько часов, проведенных вместе за весьма пикантным занятием, ни о чем точно не сказали.

В любом случае он теперь частенько ловил себя на мысли, что следует завести любовника. Раньше он как-то не думал об этом, увлеченный круговертью заказов, но теперь, просыпаясь каждую ночь с ощущением глухой невнятной тоски по чужому теплу, он понял, что время пришло.

В мастерской было прохладно, поэтому плечи его укутывала чужая накидка, такая тяжелая, как чьи-то крепкие объятия, и Дею, если закрыть глаза, удавалось представить, что это кто-то близкий обнимает его со спины. Он ощущал себя достаточно согретым и не чувствовал вечноголодной подвальной крысой.

Над рабочим столом горела яркая лампа, так что молодой человек не сразу заметил, что через витражные пестренькие окошки его мастерской перестал литься радостный дневной свет, раскидывающий по полу и по стенам яркие солнечные зайчики. А потом распахнулась дверь, втолкнув внутрь и без того прохладного помещения уличный запах свежевыпавшего хрусткого снега.

Стоящий на пороге наскоро оглядел помещение, припечатал взглядом Дея, чтоб тот не смел дернуться с места (бывают такие властные взгляды, которым не следует перечить), и прошел внутрь.

«Высокий, но слишком худой, чтобы быть тем самым», — сразу же подумал Дей, и сердце его оборвалось — кажется, наличие тогда на случайном любовнике маски нисколько не спасло его от того, чтоб примерять его обличье на каждого встречного, это только усложнило задачу.

Тем временем странный визитер вошел в круг света около его стола, и сердце Дея окончательно обмерло. Служащий тайной полиции, судя по нашивкам на рукаве. Один из тех самых людей, чей визит мог стать последним визитом в твоей жизни. Дей судорожно припоминал, что такого он мог сотворить за свою в общем-то недолгую жизнь в Империи, и припомнил только свой достопамятный визит на бал во вражеском мундире.

Почему-то стало страшно. Если пару дней назад Дей готов был с легкостью принять смерть от рук незнакомца на тесной улочке, то теперь умирать совершенно не хотелось. Вот уже три дня как ему почему-то стало очень важно жить дальше и ни в коем случае не умирать. Впрочем, судя по мрачному взгляду, которым его окидывал нежеланный визитер, вариантов у него было не так и много.

— Жди здесь, — припечатал его теперь уже словами тощий и выскользнул за дверь. Причем по моментально затихшим шагам было ясно, что остановился за дверью, охраняя, а может, даже заглядывает в какую-нибудь щель, чтоб проследить за его, Дея, реакцией.

Дей пожал плечами и вернулся к работе — может, успеет допаять деталь до того, как его куда-нибудь поведут, бросят в сырой каземат, а потом повесят на главной площади. Или, наоборот, тайно сбросят его остывающее тело в ледяное море.

Он не представлял, кому и чем мог так насолить, а поверить в то, что его будут бить и пытать из-за этого дурацкого мундира, было страшно. Впрочем, мучился он недолго — через пару дюжин минут дверь снова распахнулась, впуская нового визитера.

Дей даже головы не стал поднимать, одно неверное движение — и деталь пойдет на выброс, а это трое суток работы. Посмотрел, только когда допаял — даже если его убьют прямо здесь и сейчас, с помощью этой штуковины любой дворовый мальчишка сможет починить фрау Гретхен ее паровой котел.

И обмер, ощущая, как уже в который раз за день оборвалось его сердце. Стянул с лица очки, окидывая незнакомца взглядом. Высокого и крепкого незнакомца с седеющей прядью надо лбом, с широкими скулами, которые в тот раз торчали из-под краев маски, и Дей целовал их и целовал, обхватив лицо мужчины руками на промерзшей скамейке в зимнем парке.

Дей не сомневался, ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что это тот самый мужчина, который был с ним в ночь бала. Как вообще он мог предполагать, что маска не даст ему узнать этого человека? Ведь он смотрел не глазами, а чувствовал сердцем, как и было положено на балу. И это самое сердце сейчас рвалось из груди. Как он мог усомниться в том, что это была истинность?

А потом этот высоченный мужлан, премьер-министр Империи, чье лицо мелькало в газетах чаще, чем королевской семьи, рухнул перед столом Дея на колени, безнадежно портя свои дорогие брюки из чистой шерсти об металлическую стружку, устилающую пол ржавым снегом.

***

Салливан никогда не предполагал, что его обретение истинного обернется такой нелепицей. Взять хотя бы то, что он, разменяв четвертый десяток, так и не обрел свою пару. Конечно, находилось немало желающих окольцевать «зверюгу Салли», одиозного премьер-министра Империи, может быть, пугающего, но при этом единственного, кому под силу оказалось остановить кровопролитную и бессмысленную войну. Но у него не было на это ни времени, ни сил: пустить еще и в свою постель дворцовые интриги он не желал. Он хотел защищать возлюбленного от неспокойного холодного мира, дарить кому-то покой и радость, а получалось только покупать скупые ласки придворных шлюх, которые хотели не его самого, а только крупиц перепадающей от него власти.

«Раз уж не нашел истинного, буду куковать в одиночестве», — так он думал, все-таки продолжая тайно посещать балы Истинных каждое Рождество. Продолжал даже тогда, когда его зверская морда перестала помещаться в стандартные лекала бальных масок, рассчитанные на более хрупких и юных созданий. Например, таких, как его истинный, которого он почувствовал сразу же, привлеченный сумятицей на дальнем конце площади. Робкий затравленный зверек, которому он помог спастись.

И долгие поиски по ночному городу в слепой надежде найти, и все, что случилось дальше, когда радость от обретения шибанула в голову уже, казалось бы, взрослому и сдержанному мужчине, заставив вести себя, пожалуй, не очень-то правильно.

Салливан вел себя слишком жадно, слишком грубо, но не мог остановиться, никак не мог сдержаться, пока не утолил свой первобытный голод, и, когда его истинный обмяк в темном проулке в его руках, не придумал ничего более правильного, чем отвезти его в небольшой парк неподалеку. Отвезти, чтобы хотя бы там сделать все как надо, так, как мечтают об этом столь юные существа, как тот, кого он сжимал в своих медвежьих объятиях: посмотреть рождественский салют, подарить кольцо, поставить метку. Наконец-то сделать все правильно, пусть и с запозданием.

А еще он боялся. На полях сражений так не боялся, как теперь, что его истинный откажет ему из-за того, кем он, Салливан, являлся. Вражеским главнокомандующим, как-никак. Поэтому, наверное, он и принял малодушное решение не снимать маску, пока не сделает предложение и не получит на него, разумеется, положительный ответ.

Но все его планы, как и большинство всех планов на свете, потерпели крах, сломавшись под жадным нетерпением его озябшего истинного. Да и кольцо осталось забытым в его самоходной машине, специально изобретенной для того, чтобы «господин начальник» с комфортом передвигался по городу. А стоило Салливану отойти за ним на минуту, как его неожиданный нежный и сумасбродный истинный испарился.

Он мог понять, почему тот сбежал. После всего, что он, Салливан, с ним вытворял, вместо того, чтобы сразу же сгрести в охапку и увезти в свое поместье, согреть в теплой ванне и уложить на сотню мягких перин… Наверное, Салливан никогда так не радовался своей власти, как когда поднимал все войска в городе на поиск своей сбежавшей пары.

И вот, наконец, спустя три дня поиски увенчались успехом. Он понимал, что изначально все сделал не так, неправильно, что потребуется время, чтобы его простили и приняли. И он был готов умолять об этом прощении, стоя перед хрупким и тонким, перед своим самым важным человеком на коленях посреди ледяной мастерской.

А потом юноша стянул через голову плотный фартук. Спрыгнул с высокого стула, придерживая полы плаща так, чтобы он не соскользнул с плеч на пол. И оказался еще более хрупким и тонким, утопающим в мягких складках ткани, но при этом — строгим и почти величественным. Он медленно подошел ближе, замер перед стоящим на коленях мужчиной, смиренно ожидающим своего приговора.

Салливан опустил взгляд — по собственным меркам он заслужил десяток добрых пощечин и готов был их принять. Но вместо этого прохладные нежные руки вновь обвили его шею, как тогда в парке, крепче прижимая его к себе.

Глубоко вздохнув, Салливан уперся лбом в его впалый живот, чувствуя облегчение, какого не испытывал никогда в жизни: судя по всему, прощение было им получено без боя. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он получил что-то просто так, не сражаясь, и этот подарок был лучшим, что дарила ему судьба.

Так и не найдя в этом ужасающем промозглом месте ни камина, ни спальни, только какой-то матрас на полу, который был слишком жесток и слишком узок для какой бы то ни было любви, он просто бережно усадил своего возлюбленного на краешек стола в мастерской поверх каких-то чертежей. Пропустил мимо ушей сбивчивые сетования на некую фрау Гретхен — ничего, жила же сейчас как-то, значит, поживет и еще пару дней без своего парового котла. Если нужно, он сам купит ей новый. Осторожно расстегнул ряд мелких пуговичек на вороте его рабочего сюртука и прикоснулся губами к бледной коже, моментально покрывшейся мурашками от обжигающего дыхания.

И только так, с запозданием в несколько дней поставив метку на теле возлюбленного, наконец ощутил себя достаточно спокойным, чтобы подхватить его на руки, закутав в теплый плащ, и забрать с собой к нормальной широкой постели и сотне мягких перин.

И пускай жизнь их и в дальнейшем была далека от того, что считается правильным, главным было то, что она дарила им бесконечное счастье.

Так будьте же счастливыми в этом году и во всех грядущих!

**Author's Note:**

> Чудесная обложка от https://vk.com/violetblackish: 
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850536/v850536379/ed171/4lMcH8E9eN0.jpg


End file.
